


Just A Tiny Drop

by ElizaStyx



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, Blood Kink, Demon Blood Addiction, Demon Dean, Demon Dean Winchester, Incest, M/M, Present Tense, Sam Winchester's Demonic Powers, Sibling Incest, Wincest - Freeform, bondage?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-03
Updated: 2014-09-03
Packaged: 2018-02-15 22:57:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2246472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElizaStyx/pseuds/ElizaStyx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean's eyes are black and he grins wider as he slowly slits his wrist, letting blood drip down onto the table.<br/>Sam gasps and stops breathing.</p><p>There is a challenge in the void that Dean's eyes are and Sam can't back down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just A Tiny Drop

Dean has returned.

And he obviously is a demon and annoyingly proud of it.

Sam is conflicted. He wants to hug him and exorcise him at the same time and this makes him so unbelievably angry. He clenches his fists and breathes heavily.

He lets his brother in.

Dean is so fucking sassy. He roams around the bunker like he owns the place and maybe he does since Sam hasn't changed a thing in his room.  
What was he even thinking being so idiotically sentimental?  
Anyway, he looks at his brother lingering by that stupid table and imagines choking him to death because he can't fucking believe that this is Dean as it also isn't him.

Dean doesn't care, really. Chuck only knows why the hell he has even returned but he came and is here, very real, so no point in wondering now. He takes a sit and spots a little knife that Sam used to carve things in the wood to calm himself down. He takes it.  
"Blunt." is the first word he says.  
He unfastens his belt, pulls it out of his pants and starts sharpening the knife.

Sam just stares at him because there is nothing else he can think of doing. Dean's movements are fast, smooth, and hypnotising and Sam starts relaxing because there is something oddly familiar in those gestures.

And then Dean checks if the knife is sharp enough.

He cuts his finger and from where he stands Sam can see a tiny drop of blood forming on Dean's skin. It's ruby red and surrealy flickering in the dim light.  
It's tempting.  
Sam can smell it, he can almost taste it because he remembers too well.

He remembers the power.

Dean doesn't have to look at Sam, he just knows.  
He feels the change in atmosphere.  
He raises his head and Sam now can see his smug smirk.  
Dean's eyes are black and he grins wider as he slowly slits his wrist, letting blood drip down onto the table.  
Sam gasps and stops breathing.

There is a challenge in the void that Dean's eyes are and Sam can't back down.

He slowly comes closer, his eyes fixed on the wound, on the sweet liquid that's getting so painfully wasted, falling on the polished wood.  
He looks Dean in the eyes but they don't turn green because this can't be too easy.  
Sam doesn't care anymore if Dean is only teasing him.

He wants the blood. He needs it.

He grabs Dean's wrist and bends over, stopping millimeters from the hot surface. He closes his eyes and sniffs slowly, the rich scent driving him crazy. And then he licks the first drop off.

He feels Dean shiver under his tongue but he doesn't give a fuck because the taste is divine. Even better than he remembered. He can't stop himself now, he sucks onto it, biting Dean's skin, getting messy. His face is covered in red but he continues sucking and devouring and no one would be able to pull him back now.  
Dean gives into it. He closes his demonic eyes and moans silently as his brother's tongue tickles his skin and his lips get so possessive.

He moans because it turns him on.

Sam loses himself to the sensations, feeling the power build up in him as he drinks more and more. Dean's blood is marvelous, it's strong and better than any other that Sam had before. He produces small sounds of pleasure against his brother's burning skin.

Finally Sam pulls back a little and Dean feels disappointed that he stopped. He looks at his brother who is now panting, his lips swollen and covered in the blood, his irises dilated as the drug starts circulating in his veins, filling him with power. He looks at his brother and having no morals to stop him, he openly feels the lust because Sam is in a sexy mess, his hair falling into his eyes and mouth wide open.  
Dean is a demon and he takes what he wants.  
Sam is in too big a shock to stop him when he grabs his head and pulls him into a kiss, crushing his lips with a sheer thirst.

Dean licks his own blood from Sam's face and the touch of his hot tongue brings the younger Winchester back to consciousness.

Sam raises his hand and Dean is thrown against the wall with such a great force that he loses his breath.  
Sam stares at him, holding him up above the ground, stuck to the cold wall and Dean is not afraid because he is too horny to care. His eyes are still black when Sam approaches him and looks up into his face.

Sam sees the lust so clearly showing in Dean's whole body, sees the bulge in his pants and hears Dean chuckle.  
"I like when you get bossy, Sammy." Dean's voice is husky and promising.  
Sam feels a throb in his crotch and he hates himself for it.  
"Shut up!" he growls unsure what to do next.  
"Don't you want it, Sammy?" Dean continues in a seductive tone. "I taste good, you know..."  
"I said: shut up!" Sam clenches his fist and Dean feels the power choking him.

His eyes go green.

 _It's not him..._ Sam reminds himself. _It's not truly Dean..._

But he releases his grip.

"You want me, Sammy, don't you?" Dean repeats his question as a whisper and Sam shivers.

Because he really wants Dean.

He always wanted him but he wasn't stupid enough to try and then it was too late because his beloved brother died. Sam thought that this time for good. Yet there he was. Right before his eyes, glued to the wall and wanting him.

It doesn't matter any longer that he is not entirely his brother because Sam is buzzing with the energy and confused as he makes Dean slid down a bit and kisses him passionately.

Sam's tongue still tastes of blood and this makes Dean painfully hard in this extremaly vulnerable position. His arms and legs are spread out and he can't move as Sam puts him through the torment of a long foreplay, sucking on his lips, chin and neck, lazily undressing him and keeping him immobilized this whole time.  
Sam bites his neck and a tiny drop of blood appears for him to lick off. Dean trembles, closing his eyes that become black again.  
Sam's mouth goes lower, teasing his nipples and the skin on his belly and Dean can't stop himself from moaning because this feels so fucking good and he wants more of Sam's mouth everywhere.  
Sam opens Dean's fly and his cock pops out, swollen and ready and Sam bends over to kiss the sensitive head, driving Dean crazy.  
"Do it..." Dean begs, growling and Sam doesn't like his tone.

He rolls Dean over with his power, slamming his chest onto the cold wall, trapping his cock between his body and the concrete surface. Dean yelps silently because he needs his brother so much it's making him, the knight of hell, sick.  
Sam is having it his way though because he has the power and he wants to fuck Dean back to his human state.  
He takes his clothes off and picks the lube because as much as he wants to hurt Dean he doesn't really want to do it. He slowly puts the first finger in and hears Dean gasp, feels him clench around him.

His demonic brother is a gay virgin, so tight for him.

Sam stretches him and prepares his hole to greet his cock, now so hard and twitching with every sound that Dean produces until he can't take it any longer. He enters Dean's ass slowly at first and then losing control, last inches going in rapidly, making Dean cry "Fuck!"  
Sam is dizzy with the demon blood in his organism, with his cock inside of his miraculusly alive brother and he thrusts rapidly, wanting to come fast and hard. His movements are forceful and Dean's cock rubs on the wall with every push. He feels himself very close to the edge, impaled on his little brother and he can't form a word so he screams nonsense.

But Sam hears what he is saying.

"I fucking love you." Dean cries when he comes against the cold surface.

Sam feels the tears gathering under his eyelids as he thrusts one last time, reaching his orgasm.


End file.
